marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Warlock and the Infinity Watch Vol 1 42
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** * Items: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue coincides with Rune/Silver Surfer, but as the stories were produced separately with minimal coordination between creative teams, there are multiple inconsistencies in the depicted events. The only consistent details outside the Infinity Watch status quo are Maxam replacing Gamora as the holder of the Time Gem and the eventual disappearance of the Infinity Gems from the Marvel Universe. Details that differ in Rune/Silver Surfer include: ** When Maxam appears, he has equipped the Time Gem, but rather than being consumed with knowledge of his mission to kill Warlock, he's wandering the wilderness of Monster Isle looking for a chance to relax. ** It's while Maxam is thus alone and off his guard that Rune attacks him and takes the Time Gem, rather than the Gem vanishing mid-battle between Maxam and Warlock. ** Rune uses the Time Gem to freeze time, allowing him to take the rest of the Gems from their holders between instants. This would account for the Gems vanishing in this issue if the Time Gem itself were not vanishing the same way. ** During the frozen moment, Moondragon is shown to be in good health and she, Drax, and Pip are all on Monster Isle rather than the Chicago hospital where Moondragon should be recovering. ** When Rune goes to take the Reality Gem, Thanos is wearing it on his forehead, something he otherwise never did. In this issue, the Reality Gem is shown disappearing from its display case. ** When Rune goes to take the Soul Gem, he gets drawn into Soulworld where he's confronted by Warlock's soul despite the stopped time outside. In this issue, Warlock loses the Gem with no awareness of the culprit just like the others. * Due to these contradictions, it's difficult to determine what actually happens to the Infinity Gems in this issue. In particular, the apparent key role of the Time Gem in allowing the other five to vanish undetected cannot be reconciled with the Time Gem's unexplained disappearance in this version of events. Regardless of the details, it can be taken as read that Rune, who had just landed on Earth-616 due to an interdimensional travel mishap, somehow steals the six Infinity Gems and is in the middle of opening a dimensional rift when the Silver Surfer attacks him, causing Rune and the Gems to scatter throughout the Ultraverse. * In the scene where the Reality Gem disappears, Thanos has a video display of Gamora with an image based directly on a panel from Rune/Silver Surfer depicting the moment just before Rune attacks her. Since in that version of the story the moment occurs some time before the Gems are stolen, the display could be understod as a playback of a recording of Thanos' surveillance on Gamora. * Drax and Moondragon appear next in Cosmic Powers Unlimited # 2 * The doctor Pip talks to about Moondragon's treatment appears to be based on Mandy Patinkin's character in then current TV series, Chicago Hope. * The storm that ravages Monster Isle is a result of events in Atlantis Rising. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}